lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Athlum/Warrior's Honor - Dialogues
At the beginning of the story: *Bartender (red bubble): "Welcome to the Warrior's Honor! ... He-llo, you aren't a familiar face. And trust me, I'd remember a... face like yours. You must be new to Athlum, hmm? So I want you to know, if you have aaany questions at all, come straight to me. I can give you a... personal tour. ... Whaaat, you're trying to meet Lord David? Well, he receives visitors in Athlum Castle, that's further into the city. That said, it's not like just anyone can walk in and get an audience. Of course, for a cutie like you, he may make an exception..." (Athlum Castle now accessible) :(grey bubble): "Shimmering blond hair framing that well-made face... Lord David certainly cuts a striking figure. You just can't keep from looking at him... I mean, looking up to him..." *Pleasant Young Man: "Nothing much has been going on lately..." *Pub Regular: "East of town is a huge stretch of fields, the Yamarn Plain. The place has been a battlefield for years and years. People've fought everyone from monster hordes to the Ghor army. Seriously, if an average Joe like me were to even step into that place, I'd be coming back in a pine box!" *Legend Teller: " 'In a time rocked by peril, even the earth itself trembled from its ferocity, until one day all evil was stilled by a giant blade, thrust by the gods...' That's the legend of the Valeria Heart. When I was young, my father would tell me the story over and over. But he usually followed it up with something like 'you'd better be good, or the Valeria Heart's gonna get you'." After finishing Dillmoor main quest: *Bartender: "Welcome back, cutie! Some girl's been coming around here lately, all mysterious-like. She's quite a stunner too... Can't compare to me, though!" *Monster Slayer: "Me? I'm the monster slayer. Whaddya need?" ::Rush: "Nothing! Happy hunting." or "Ahh sorry, gotta run." (second approach) ::Monster Slayer: "Ahh, that's too bad. Well, come back when you have time." :or: ::Rush: "Tell me about monsters." or "I'm all yours" (second approach) ::Monster Slayer: "Allright, mate. You've got the time to sit for a spell? Can't rush monsters, yanno!" ::Rush: "Oh, okay. Later, then." ::Monster Slayer: "Ahh, that's too bad. Well, come back when you have time." :or: ::Rush: "I'm not busy." ::Monster Slayer: ''"Alright then! Here we go. Well then, when you meet a monster, take a good long look at them. If you really take a minute, you can tell if they're ready to rumble or not. Keep your distance, though; if you can check it out without them seeing you, that's best. That's a hunter trick, eh? Next is the battle! Now, when you pick a fight with a monster, you gotta be careful - you can end up fighting him and his buddies, to boot. If you're hunting for sport, that's a horse of a different color. If you want reward, you'll want to take on as many monsters at once as you can. But don't play around, doing any funny stuff when they get close. Even if they look calm, you never know what a beast's gonna do, eh? Remember, practice makes perfect. Have some confidence in yourself and you'll do fine. Well... that's enough for now, hmm? Any more and you'll be putting me out of a job! The rest you'll just have to figure out for yourself. Happy hunting!" (during this dialogue, you receive a lot of tips for monster hunting from the game) After completing quest A Day's Beginning: *Bartender (red bubble): "Say, you know Celapaleis, right? They're Athlum's sovereign state. They're to the northwest, on the tip of the continent." (this dialogue makes Celapaleis available) :(grey bubble): "I head over to Celapaleis from time to time to check out their new accessories. You should definitely visit, hon. You'd love it." *Pub Regular: "Celapaleis? Ah, that's the big city a ways to the north. It's Athlum's sovereign capital. Thanks to them, our army can't even jump without having to ask that Qubine kid how high." All over Athlum and Celapaleis, until we go and visit Dave in the Castle: *Athlumnian Guard: "Huh? Yeah... that's the face, that's the clothes... You're Rush Sykes, right?" :Rush: "Yus, I'm Rush!" :Athlumnian Guard: "Thought so! I've got a message for you from Lord David. He says he's come up with a good starting place for information gathering, and that you should come to the castle for details. Got it?" :or: :Rush: "Nope, I'm, uh, someone else..." :Athlumnian Guard: "Hahaha, you're a terrible actor, kid. Don't worry, though - you're not in trouble... not with us, at least. Lord David's put out a summons for you. Apparently he's come up with a good starting place for your information gathering, so he'd like you to come to the castle, so he can share it with you. Don't make him wait too long, ok, kid? Or else you might end up in trouble with us after all... Just joking!" :When the guards are around the town, we get: *Bartender: "I can't believe it... A message from the beautiful Marquis - for you? Just what is the relationship between you two anyway!? Ooh! I'm so jealous I could throw a fit!" After the battle of Nest of Eagles: *Bartender: "You're going, aren't you? To Wyrmskeep... to Nagapur. Duke Hermeien is a cold and ruthless man. Watch yourself around him, Rush. And, if you run into that Conqueror bastard... Get Lady Emma's revenge!" *Pub Regular: "You been to the Town Square yet? It's a shocker, isn't it? The Valeria Heart's gone, like it was never there in the first place! That Remnant was more than just the symbol of the town. The whole square is a place of countless memories for every Athlumian... Dammit. Bartender, mix me up something strong, would you?" *Legend Teller: "That story about the Valeria Heart was just a bunch of bull! The Conqueror... He did so many bad things - he even killed Lady Emma - where's the punishment for that, huh? And I believed in the Valeria Heart! I really did, after all this time... Dammit!" At the beginning of the second disc: *Bartender: "Ah, I guess now it's Chairman Ghor, huh. He's supposed to be quite the manly and valiant leader. If nothing else, he seems like a good man to lead the continent after all that's happened." *Pub Regular: "That new chairman of the Congress, Ghor, he's the one that lives in that run-down fortress, eh? When he came into office, I figured he was all brawn and no brains, but he's done quite the job of getting things under control. And now, he's even sending folks to find us all new Remnants? That's a good sort if I've ever seen one!" *Seasoned Adventurer: "Seems like they've started rebuilding the Numor Mines. They've still gotta clean out the monsters what live there, so it'll be a bit before the grand re-opening. It'll be pretty rough not to be able to freely harvest there anymore... I heard they've finally got the lift working to the lowest level, though. If ever there was a time to hit the mines, this is it." Before immediate Congress session is called: *Bartender: "Ah, you're late! I've been waiting for you for ages... Lord David's been looking for you, too. Seems like Duke of Ghor needs him for something... Anyhow, you'd better head to the castle." :...And that's because...: *David: "It will take some time for Dr. Sykes to finish his adjustments, so you're free to do what you like until then. I'll send for you when there's any news." :Soldiers all over Athlum await our appearance: *Athlumian Guard: "Ohh! That valiant form... You must be Rush Sykes, are you not?" ::Rush: "The one and only!" ::Atlumian Guard: "Well met! David, Marquis of Athlum requests that you come to Athlum Castle at your nearest convenience." :or: ::Rush: "Depends on who's asking." ::Athlumian Guard: "Ha ha ha, you are mischievous as ever, I see! I bring a message from Lord David. He requests that you come to the castle at your nearest convenience." After Athlum gets her independence: *Bartender: "Independence... Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? If only dear Papa had gotten a chance to hear it..." *Pub Regular: "Apparently it was the Duke of Ghor who suggested to Qubine that Athlum was ready for independence. Even folks like us who used to be enemies, he sees 'em at their true worth... That is a real man there, that Ghor." *Legend Teller: "Athlum's independence...? Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm trying to rain on everybody's parade, but... I dunno. I just can't seem to get into it right now." Before the battle of the Holy Plains: *Bartender: "So, you're going to fight the Conqueror... You'd better come back safe, alright, buster? If you don't... you'll hear from me!" *Pub Regular: "We'll definitely beat the Conqueror. I believe it so strongly that I'm gonna sit right here and have another pint." *Legend Teller: "This time... this time the Conqueror is going to pay for what he's done! And we can finally find out the truth about the Valeria Heart!" Parameter bonus dialogues: *Nora likes to get a drink, so it's the pub where we can learn about the Ladies of the Bloody Alice. Category:Dialogues